When the Piper Calls
by ziggystardust1994
Summary: Jareth/Sarah Oneshot. The King of Goblins has been watching Sarah for awhile, he's decided it's high time she pay for all the grief she has caused him with her visit to the underground.He's going to collect his dues, Sarah be willing or not. Cue smut with a fetishistic angle. Be warned, not for the faint of heart.


He watched her as she looked outside, still looking uncharacteristically morose, not giving any hint of the vixen he knew her to be. The boy that had caught her eye during class exited the bus that had pulled up to the stop outside her window, and she couldn't help a longing look his way. If Jareth didn't feel murderously about him, he might have been sad for her. He pushed those feelings aside, Sarah's spirit and will had been diminishing over the years, and it was past due for her punishment on wounding his pride and Labyrinth. Jareth the King of Goblins was done playing games; it was time for her to be his.

The following week he continued in his routine of watching her from his crystals, but she seemed even sadder than before. A little light shined in her life when she was invited to spend the day out with some old friends in a nearby city. She had put off seeing them for so long, mostly out of shyness, that she couldn't bring herself to refuse again. Sarah was carrying a torch for one of them but felt - perhaps rightfully - inadequate for him. As far as Jareth was concerned, the boy was a delinquent and ill fit for her, and he was disappointed that she didn't take the hint when she "accidentally" bought the wrong ticket (twice). Sarah went anyway; she groomed herself all morning for it, which hinted at a certain degree of excitement and hope.

A two hour train ride later, she met with them, and they were together all day until late at night and the whole thing was horrible for her. Sarah had actually looked pretty, the way she dolled herself up for the boy. She had ridden the train in the morning filled with anxiety, and then riding it back at midnight she sat in a suppressed sadness, nervous and afraid of traveling alone at that time, though somehow uncaring of the vague dangers as she mulled over the disappointments of the day.

Jareth saw her riding back alone, and in the northern distance he saw her friends continue without her into late night drinking. Her boy seemed interested in a perky redhead, and the Goblin King felt somewhat relieved at the sight. With any luck, his chance at charming Sarah was shattered forever.

Feeling generous and playful Jareth decided to wait for her in her room: her housemates (she was a student at the local university) were away for the weekend, which meant she could scream and be frightened and then scream again in delicious ecstasy while he took her the way she wanted and needed. He could make her forget about all the boys she had ever seen. He would make her his.

She took her time in getting home, and Jareth was itching with anticipation, perked on her bed and ready for whatever she would throw at him.

Yet when he heard her unlock the front door and take her shoes and coat off, the chime of keys was accompanied by hysterical sobs. Jareth could tell her silhouette behind the foggy-window of her bedroom door, and she seemed to be going through her normal routine. He shrouded himself before she entered her room and turned the light on, moving out of the way while staying invisible to watch her. She moved normally indeed, but her steps faltered with her breath, broken by crying and fresh tears streamed down her not-yet-red face.

She deliberately avoided looking into any of the large mirrors in the hallway, in her room, humbly staring at the ground as she took her jewelry off - a cold and heavy jade necklace that Jareth loved on her, and rough stone earrings that matched - and then her clothes, tossing the elegant sweater at the back of the wardrobe, then unclasping her chest free, then slipping off the black trousers. It was at this point that Jareth's mouth had gone dry. Her firm breasts jumped at every sharp sigh, the tips hardened from the cold of the room, and this coupled with the way the silky stockings gripped her legs and waist made her figure perversely beautiful; she slipped those off too, with an elegance he wasn't surprised she had. Still crying, barely breathing, moving like a thoughtless creature with a despairing face, she ambled near-naked into the bathroom.

The sight of her frightened him, disappointed him, and then quite angered him. His night with the girl was ruined because of that uncouth whelp. Sarah was beside herself with distress and loneliness, and the Goblin King noted with a deep ache, that she didn't so much as talk to him or ask for anything.

It was a further cruelty of fate how she walked in front of him in just a strip of lace that hugged her tender bottom, her hair let loose to tease the tips of her breasts. She had probably fashioned herself that way for the boy. The makeup had faded but she was still beautiful to him.

He stayed invisible in a corner, awkward and helpless while he waited for her to be done with her sobbing. It was late enough and she had to be tired…

Sarah didn't eat and didn't read, or do any of the things she normally did before bed. After half an hour of feeling sorry for herself, she brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and laid in bed - by now fully nude, as she liked it when sleeping alone in the dorm house. The sheets cooled her skin but not her head, and she cried to herself for a while longer until finally exhaustion caught up with her and the pathetic wincing stopped.

Jareth had taken the time to explore her things in the darkness, reading the stub of the train ticket, some bills for a meal and drinks, finding a new plush toy in a bag – some habits die hard it seemed - and other hints of what must have happened that day.

Standing now at the foot of the bed, watching her even breaths and the little heart beats that thumped against her breast; the Goblin King was overcome by a feeling of helplessness. The new silence of the room felt strange, as if the ghosts of her sobs lingered in the corners. But in spite of that unfortunate turn to his day, Jareth could still feel a stubborn throb in his loins, pulsing perverse and as trapped by circumstance as he was.

Climbing on the bed gingerly, the miss-matched eyed king inspected the girl closer. Her face was buried beneath her hair; her hands pillowed her head. The covers were easy to drag away, and inch by fragile inch he revealed more. Sarah's body stirred a little at the draft, but she didn't wake.

A yellowish light from the street fell on her body, and then on his as he dropped his invisibility. The only sounds of the moment were the rare occasional rumbles of passing vehicles - it must have been around three a.m.

Dragging a hand lightly over the contours of her body, Jareth could feel the heat radiating off her. His palm only touched the angled hip and then further up the sharp tip of her breast before it reached her face and picked the strands of hair away. With the gentlest touch of his lean fingers, he traced the dried salt of her tears and brushed it away, blowing softly over her skin. He willed the bed to be still while he leaned over her, tasting her mouth - it too was salty - as timidly as his growing lust could allow.

His burning lips fell to the column of her throat next, then her chest, and then the roundness of her breast. Gaining courage when he saw she didn't stir, Jareth took her nipple in his mouth and suckled languidly. Her stomach shivered but she remained otherwise still, and the Goblin King kept his eyes on her face when they weren't closed in rapture at the feeling of her hardened peak between his lips, against his tongue. As if feeling his mouth's adoration, Sarah's body turned and she then lay on her back.

With his tongue lavishing love on one breast and his fingers teasing the tip of the other, Jareth suddenly felt his evening's prospects improving. He afforded himself a groan deep in his throat at the odd sweetness of the moment, and soon enough he felt hard enough to shatter Sarah to the core if he wanted to. The Goblin King lifted himself from her and admired his good work, her blushing breasts, and absently pawed himself over his trousers. He was almost breathless with excitement, especially since the exercise had teased him more than it had her.

Scooting lower on the bed, Jareth appraised the sleeping girl one more time before touching her legs, then pushing a little, trying the depth of her sleep. Sarah moved slightly, but still didn't seem to wake. He considered it was perhaps better that way…

Inching her legs apart, he moved between them and lowered himself. She was only the slightest bit wet, possibly due to his playing with her breasts, but there was still time for her to get wetter.

With a larger dose of courage he pressed his lips to her inner thigh, testing her, and then slowly trailing upwards until his lips met the soft slit. Pressing kisses, blowing gently on her lips, he made her flower pulse in time with his manhood, opening and closing teasingly for him. Soon he felt sure enough of himself that he could wrap his lips around her clit and suck there too. He didn't dare make his armor vanish, just in case she did wake up, but Sarah only breathed a little faster and shifted her hips.

Not long after he started playing with her clit, pulling it gently deeper into his mouth where he rubbed against it the tip of his tongue, the girl started making suckling noises of her own. Jareth looked up and grinned at the sight of her lips parting and pressing against each other in a broken rhythm. Touching a finger to her folds, he found her gushing wet, and when he dragged his tongue up her lips and back to the hardened point he heard her groan and felt her shiver in what was probably a light orgasm.

Jareth put his mouth back to her bundle of nerves, now enveloping it more bravely and dragging his teeth up and down the erect little thing. The finger that had felt her, he lifted to her mouth and he let her suckle and taste it. Sarah's fleshy mouth wrapped around it gladly, unconsciously, and he wondered whether she would taste as sweetly to herself as she did to him.

When she started to drip down her skin, he removed his flushed face from between her legs and his fingers from her mouth, and settled himself on his knees in front of her. With his eyes trained on Sarah's quiet face, he willed his clothing away and breathed a sigh of relief when all the constrictions disappeared. His length strained against his skin as it hung, pointed at her, pulsing with blood and desire. Shifting his light eyes from her exposed cunt to her face and back again, the King of Goblins tried his luck and leveled his leaking erection to her opening, groaning with the effort of restraint, prodding gently but not quite pushing in yet. He was ready to enchant her into a deeper, unbreakable sleep at the first sign of a stir, but the dear thing hardly moved before he started pressing against her in earnest. After he got the head past her lips, he feared she could take no more, and with a wave of his hand assured his quietness for the evening. With that security, he shoved into her, parting her fragile skin with his thick shaft and pressing to go as deep as her body allowed.

Wet with her juices and his earlier attentions, and even relaxed from her earlier release, Sarah was still tortuously tight. The king-turned-incubus moaned in half-pain at the velvet grip of her, at once soft but terribly confining. Bracing his arms on either side of the girl, Jareth shoved further, pulling back then thrusting in again and going further every time. After a few more cants of his hips, he could look down and see himself slipping almost seamlessly in and out, though he could still feel her snug hold of him.

Gripping her hips freely now that he didn't fear her waking up, Jareth pulled himself back and her up, holding the girl to him as he fucked her at a leisurely pace. His head tilted back with a groan as he focused solely on the sensation of her soft skin around him.

The Goblin King felt somewhat sorry that she wasn't awake to enjoy his deflowering of her, but life was filled with imperfections even for him. From the throb he felt around him though, there was definitely a part of her that was aware and happy of what was happening, and who was to say that part was any lesser than another? Jareth was certainly enjoying himself, more than he expected with a silent partner. He knew he would have enjoyed her moans - which would have been louder than what she could coax out of herself - and her demure beginning and her voluptuous end, and then her begging when he took her beyond the point of pleasure into pain and rendered her sore. But this situation was certainly more cautious for their relationship, and perhaps less stressful for her.

He started thrusting more violently, desperately wanting to feel her cum at least once around his shaft, and he took a finger to the swollen mound that crowned her lips and rubbed and flicked it and did anything he could think of to it, until he felt her finally shiver inside and grip him mercilessly. Jareth's rhythm faltered and he let go of her to brace himself on the bed before he almost collapsed, gasping at the force of her muscles as they still fluttered around him while the sleeping form mewled softly. Picking up where he left off, the dark king started fucking her again, harder and faster, and after a few more wild thrusts he felt himself shiver, let go, and released into her with a grateful moan of her name.

He lowered himself gingerly on the girl, not yet content to remove himself from her. Jareth showered Sarah with caresses and words of adoration she would never remember; his hand went to her breast, her throat, her cheek, then rested on her waist as he pushed himself up and kissed the corner of her mouth.

Sarah woke up groggily the next morning, as she expected, and felt miserable, as she expected. She was hungry and felt dirty, but the soreness between her legs was completely surprising. A hint of blood made her think the apparently obvious, but as the day went on it appeared not to be so. She was too distracted with other worries to devote more time to that mystery, anyway. Though, she thought she caught the scent of peaches….


End file.
